Five Times Connor Didn't Get the Hint
by Psychedelica
Summary: ... and one time Abby made it obvious. Eventual Conby/Cabby. Another story in this series on my profile.
1. Five Times and Once

_**Five Times Connor Didn't Get the Hint**_

_**(And One Time Abby Made It Obvious)**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Conby. <em>*Andrew-Lee Potts and Hannah Spearitt leg it in the opposite direction* <em>Oh, shoot! Now you made me lose them! Becker! Grab your EMD! We're going on a Handrew hunt!

_Set some time in Series Three, but before they kiss. In this, Abby likes Connor but he's totally oblivious, so she tries to drop hints about her feelings. Advice to all girls out there: Boys are stupid. They wouldn't be able to see a neon pink 4x4 unless you dangled it right in front of their eyes and pointed it out (no offence to any guys reading this!)._

* * *

><p>oOo<strong><br>**

**1 – Take My Hand**

Abby slowed her pace and fell in step with Connor, who looked lost in thought but relatively unharmed. The anomaly had closed by itself, but they would continue monitoring it to be sure. She smiled up at him, and he shot back a goofy grin.

Plucking up the courage, she slipped her hand into his. His fingers instantly latched onto hers, his hand warm and secure. Abby smiled again, leaning in to close the gap between them.

Too soon, he released her hand and touched her elbow.

"Come on," he said. "We'd better get back to the ARC before Lester has our heads on a plate! Besides, I've got an idea about the Artefact."

Connor picked up his pace. "Come on, Abby!" he called back.

Frowning, she sped after him.

oOo

**2 – Nature of Inviting**

"Connor?"

"Hm?"

"_Connor?"_

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"_Connor, will you just pause that game for one minute while I ask you something?"_

"Fine, fine!" he grumbled, hitting the pause button.

Abby sighed. "Thank you." She ran her eyes over him. He was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and boxers, his standard attire for the flat. She moved her eyes elsewhere, focussing on his shoulder as she spoke. "You haven't been out of the house in ages, Connor. How about we go see a film at the cinema?"

_There, _she thought. _I've done it. I've actually asked him out._

His face lit up, and Abby felt her heart soar happily.

"Great!" The enthusiasm in his voice was genuine and impossible to miss. "We could ask Danny and Sarah to come along!" She felt her previously ecstatic heart sink. "Oh, and Becker. It'll be so cool, like a birthday party or something! I'll go change."

After Connor dashed away, Abby sank onto the sofa with a sigh. The cushion was still warm from where he hadn't moved for hours.

With a frustrating groan, she dropped her head into her hands.

oOo

**3 – Love is No Big Truth**

Connor was an idiot. That Abby had established. So she decided to try a stronger, more obvious tactic.

"There's this guy," she said to him one evening, after his favourite show on TV had ended. "I really like him, but I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" asks Connor, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, we're really good mates, and I'm worried that if I tell him how I feel, it might ruin our friendship."

Connor dropped his gaze to the table, and Abby wondered if she'd finally got through to him. "Listen, Abby. I don't know why you're asking me for advice. Maybe you should talk to the guy you like, see if he feels the same."

She gritted her teeth and made a frustrated noise

"Or . . . not . . ." he frowned. "I think you'd better ask someone like Sarah. I mean, she's a girl. This is more of a girl thing to talk about. She's good at this stuff, you know? Anyway, I'm going to take a shower and head off to bed. Call me if you need anything."

Abby watched him leave, and once she heard the water running in the shower, sank her head into a cushion and screamed.

oOo

**4 – Hold Me Close**

It was a Friday – movie night in the Maitland flat. It was a relatively new tradition, and part of her ruse to let Connor know how she felt.

They were about halfway through the film when Abby decided to make her move. She moved his legs as if he were a doll, until he was reclining on the sofa. He was wise enough not to complain. She sat between his legs and leant back so she was resting her head on his chest. Still no complaint from Connor. Was that good?

About ten minutes later, Abby reached up with one hand and began playing with his hair, and did so throughout the rest of the film. By the time the credits rolled, he had his arms around her protectively, circling her upper arm with his fingers.

Connor sighed and pushed her off. "Well, that's it. I'm off to bed, Abs. Don't wake me up too early tomorrow, okay? It's a Saturday, and Saturdays are lie-in days."

He wandered out of the room, leaving Abby alone on the sofa with an empty popcorn bowl and film credits rolling.

oOo

**5 – Mixed Signals**

"Connor!" she screamed. "Hurry up, the anomaly's closing!"

Connor and Danny reached them just in time. Abby's leg was in agony – the result of a tussle with a Future Predator. Luckily Becker had got there in time, blasting the creature's head off with his gun.

Connor shoved Becker's hands away from her, sliding his arm under her armpits to support her.

"Come on, Abs," he said, helping her hobble towards the pulsating anomaly. Danny and Becker dashed through, and Connor dragged Abby after them. The anomaly closed moments after they made it through.

All the adrenaline left Abby's body, and she collapsed onto the floor, Connor grabbing onto her so she didn't land too painfully.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned. He leant down over her.

She smiled. _I am now you're here, _she thought honestly, but that was way too cheesy to say out loud. "Yeah," she said, reaching out and kissing him lightly on the cheek. She remained beside his cheek for a moment, not touching him or saying anything, just listening to the sound of his breath – still heavy from all the running.

Connor was the one to break the silence. "I need to help Sarah lock the anomaly. I'll get one of Becker's guys to check out your leg, yeah?"

She watched him walk away, and then, when he was too far away to hear, whispered a response of, "Yeah."

oOo

**6 – Into My Own Hands**

It was a Wednesday morning when she woke up and thought '_What the heck?'_

She sprung out of bed, unusually active for seven o'clock in the morning, and glanced in the mirror, fixing her hair so it looked appropriate. She quickly brushed her teeth, but didn't bother changing or showering yet, and practically skipped to where Connor was still asleep.

She watched him sleep for a while. He looked so young, so innocent. So much so that she actually grinned.

"Well then, Connor," she said to the sleeping form. "If you're not going to do anything, I suppose I'd better take matters into my own hands."

She knelt on his bed, one knee either side of his hips, and shook his shoulders to wake him. When he opened his eyes in surprise, looking like a deer in the headlights, she leant down and crashed her lips into his. She kept her eyes open, registering the rapidly changing emotions on his face – shock, confusion, uncertainty – until eventually he closed his eyes, relaxing into the kiss.

Abby smiled into his lips.

oOo

**Chapter names are songs by: **_**Simple Plan, IAMX**_**, **_**Kings of Convenience**_**, **_**David Essex**_**, **_**The Used**_**, and **_**Mr Mister**_**. Disclaimer: do not own the songs or the titles. I am just using them to entertain my readers and I promise to put them back on the metaphorical shelf when I am finished playing with them.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave me some critique if you like!  
><strong>


	2. Author's Note

I have made it into a separate story (and yes, I realise it's been over a month since I last posted), but '_Five Times Abby Thought Connor Was Gay' _is now available on FFnet! Just search for it, or (easier) visit my profile. Sorry about the delay, guys, especially to those I promised it would be up by now :L LOVE YOU GUYS! :D


End file.
